


The Coming Darkness:  Epilogue

by Lemonade_Stand_Owner



Series: The Lemonverse [4]
Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games), Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: ancient prophecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_Stand_Owner/pseuds/Lemonade_Stand_Owner
Summary: With the Dark Side defeated, the Coming Darkness has been stopped, right?  Perhaps, but there are still questions that need to be answered.  After days of research, a certain witch finally finds some answers.  Only to discover that the Coming Darkness is something far worse than any interdimensional twin or shirtless vampire...
Series: The Lemonverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Coming Darkness:  Epilogue

After Evil Faith got away, she left behind many things. Unanswered questions, mainly, but besides that she left behind a fully functional tele-crystal network. At first glance, it would seem that she made a crucial mistake, doing away with such a valuable asset. But the Coven knew better - Faith especially. She ditched the network because she didn’t really need it anymore.

The network was still connected to the tunnels in Turkey, including the mural and its prophecy. Faith was in the chamber, trying to translate more of the text, hoping to better understand the prophecy. Though Dmitri had been incarcerated and Evil Faith was on the lamb, the witch sensed that danger still loomed on the horizon.

Faith sat in front of the mural with her legs crossed, her notebook in her lap. She’d been at this for nearly a week now, and progress had been slow. This was a very crude Mesopotamian dialect, unlike any she had seen before. It was enough to make her suspect that this wasn’t even Mesopotamian, but an even older language from which Mesopotamian was descended from. She wouldn’t be surprised, given the sheer age of these ruins.

Eventually, she sighed. She put down her pen, closed her book, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. All this work was giving her eye strain. She took another deep breath and sigh.

“I know you’re there.” Faith said.

“Tell me - can you sense me because I’m you?” Evil Faith said as she took a seat next to her counterpart. “Or am I just losing my touch?”

“You’re only _technically_ me.” Faith pointed out. “And your magical aura isn’t hard to sense. You _radiate_ dark magic.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Evil Faith said with a smirk. She followed Faith’s gaze up at the mural. “Aren’t you going to try and fight me?”

“What would be the point?” Faith asked with a shrug. “I’m you, you’re me, we’d spend the whole night predicting every move the other could think of.”

“So you’re just going to trust that I won’t attack you?” Evil Faith asked.

“If you were going to, you would’ve done it by now.” Faith replied.

“True.” Evil Faith said with a nod.

The two just sat there for a while, looking up at the mural and not saying anything to each other. Faith thought it was nice, sitting next to her counterpart without really worrying about her trying to kill her. But, all good things must come to an end, so she sighed and broke the silence. “What are you planning?”

“To save the world.” Evil Faith replied.

It wasn’t often that Faith laughed, but between exhaustion from hours of translation and the sheer absurdity of what Evil Faith just said, she couldn’t help herself. When she was done laughing, she looked at her evil counterpart, who just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t believe me.”

“After everything you’ve done? Can’t say I do.” Faith said.

Evil Faith was silent for a moment. “…Have you gazed at the stars lately?” the evil witch asked.

“…Not lately, no.” Faith cautiously answered, raising her guard back up.

“Didn’t think so.” Evil Faith scoffed. “If you had, you might’ve sensed a certain…discomfort in the night sky. It’s subtle, mind you. If you don’t know what to look for, it’s barely even noticeable. But once you spot it, it becomes impossible to ignore."

The dark witch’s smirk grew into an outright smile. “There are some who have already spotted it. Think. Have you or your friends noticed anyone acting…_strange_ beneath the night sky?”

At first, Faith had no idea what her evil alternate self was on about. But the more she thought about it…

*****

_Night had completely enveloped the forest, the woods thick with shadows as owls and frogs and crickets all serenaded one another. Hope suddenly paused and looked around nervously. She scrutinized the rocks, the bushes, and the trees. Even the starry night sky above her was not above her suspicion. Joy looked back at her friend with a raised eyebrow. “Something wrong, Hope?”_

_“I dunno.” Hope replied. “I’m just getting a feeling, I guess. I feel like something’s watching us.”_

*****

_“FUCKIN’ STARS!!! YOU THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME?!” Damien drunkenly ranted in the video. “I PUNCHED THE SUN IN THE FACE ONCE!!! AND THE SUN IS A STAR!!! THAT MEANS I CAN KNOCK THE REST OF YOU BITCHES OUT!!! YOU WANNA GO LET’S GO!!!!” The video ended with him pointing a finger accusingly at the sky as he was finally wrestled to the ground by way of police dog pile._

*****

_“STARS!!!”_

_The moment was killed swiftly and brutally by Polly’s outburst. Joy looked down and saw the ghost cowering underneath the picnic table. “Stars?” she asked._

_“They’re watching us!” Polly ranted. “They’re watching. Planning. And when we least expect it, THEY’RE GONNA KILL US ALL!!! WITH LASERS!!!”_

*****

“They can sense it, Faith.” Evil Faith said. “They don’t know what exactly they’re sensing, of course. But deep down in the most primal part of their souls, they know that _something_ is stirring within the endless sea of stars…”

“I’m getting _really_ tired of cryptic warnings, Evil Faith.” Faith stated. “What’s stirring? What’s the Coming Darkness?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Evil Faith asked as she nodded at the mural. “The answer’s been staring you in the face this whole time. Literally. You just haven’t looked deep enough.”

Faith looked back up at the mural. Four giant eyes watching over a burning city. A prophecy was written below in a language that predated the pyramids - a record of how this city fell and a warning to all cities that would follow.

…But why four giant eyes? Why depict the city’s destroyers that way? Now that she thought about it, Faith realized that she’d been so busy trying to translate the text that she didn’t look all that closely at the image above it. She stood up and walked up to the massive cave painting, and truly looked into the eyes of the Coming Darkness.

Her eyes widened in realization. She didn’t notice it before - likely on account of the dim lighting in this cave. But looking deep into those massive, pitiless eyes, things suddenly started clicking together.

Two eyes on the left had a warm, reddish color to their irises. The two eyes on the right had irises of a cooler grey color.

Red and grey. But it was likely that, thousands of years ago when this mural was freshly painted, the irises were a much more vibrant color.

Like pink and blue.

This wasn’t four giant eyes. This was two pairs of eyes. Two pairs of eyes that belonged to two entities. Two entities with a lust for chaos and destruction. A demonic pair from beyond the stars that were forever bound together by a mysterious bond known only to them.

“The Nymphojinn…” Faith whispered in awe and horror. An obscure legend whose veracity was doubtful. Until now.

“Ah, she finally figures it out.” Evil Faith said as she stood up and walked up next to her goody-goody counterpart. “Yes. The Nymphojinn. Their ten-thousand-year slumber is nearing its end. And once they awaken, no one will be safe.”

“How much time do we have until they arrive?” Faith asked.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Evil Faith replied with a shrug. “A few months. A year. Two years, if we’re lucky? They’ve only just begun to stir, so it’s hard to say exactly when they’ll fully awaken. I’m afraid that by the time we _do_ know for sure, it will already be too late.”

“So…the Amethyst of Anguish? And the Tourmaline Soul?” Faith asked.

“Weapons meant to be used against them.” Evil Faith confirmed with a nod. “Speaking of the amethyst, you’re probably keeping it inside that vault in your basement, yes? With all the other evil artifacts you and your friends have collected over the years?”

Faith was silent, not willing to share more information than necessary.

“That’s fine.” Evil Faith said. “I don’t mind you holding on to it for safekeeping. Though, I WILL need it back when the time comes.”

“We’ll need far more than just artifacts of power to defeat the Nymphojinn.” Faith said.

“Indeed.” Evil Faith agreed. “The prophecy says as much.” she says, gesturing to the text.

Faith blinked at that. “You can read this?” she asked.

“I’ve translated it before…” Evil Faith ominously, cryptically said. “It says that only a ‘hero of unparalleled prowess’ can defeat them.”

“Unparalleled prowess?” Faith asked. “What does that mean?”

“Don’t know.” Evil Faith said. “That’s ancient prophecies for you - they’re never _specific_. Though it’s probably a safe bet that the chosen hero must be powerful.”

The evil laugh snorted out a laugh. “You know - I got Dmitri to sign up for this by suggesting that _he_ might be the prophesized hero. Melodramatic egomaniac that he was, he _loved_ the idea. He mostly likely isn’t, of course - I’m assuming _competence_ is one of the qualifiers for the role.”

She paused. “…For a while, I thought Brian might’ve been the one. But with those loser friends of his holding him back, that now seems doubtful.”

“What makes you so sure that the Dark Side will provide the hero we need?” Faith asked. “I mean, a _hero_ of the _Dark Side?_ That’s just oxymoronic.”

“Two things.” Evil Faith answered. “Firstly, back in the 16th century, Sir Francis Drake was regarded by the British as a naval hero, but in the eyes of the Spanish, he was one of the most vile pirates on the high seas. Point being - ‘hero’ and ‘villain’ are subjective words whose meanings depend entirely on perspectives. Secondly, only champions of the Dark Side will have the strength of will to do what is necessary in order to survive.”

The evil witch then turned toward the mural. She removed her glasses, revealing her nearly pure-red eyes, full of wicked intent. “Make no mistake - when the Nymphojinn arrive, they’ll be bringing our extinction with them. We must stand ready to wage war. Only the Dark Side has the _nerve_ to sacrifice _everything_ to stop them…”

Faith looked at the way her evil counterpart stared - no, _glared_ \- at the four eyes in the mural. There was wicked intent in those red eyes, but Faith saw something else too. Hatred. True, genuine hatred.

“…How do you know all this?” Faith asked, getting the suspicion that she already knew the answer.

Evil Faith sighed as she put her glasses back on. “Because I’ve solved this riddle before.” She turned to her good counterpart. "You remember my universe, don’t you? How my Earth was a wasteland? How do you think it got that way?”

“…The Nymphojinn destroyed your world.” Faith said, her suspicions confirmed.

Evil Faith nodded. “In my universe, they awoke a few years early. We had no warning, save for a vague unease we sensed among the stars. So when they came to my Earth, there was nothing to stop their rampage. By the time they were done, the planet was naught but a blighted hellscape. The survivors of this apocalypse, which included my Coven and I, had to do some very nasty things in order to survive. For most, joining the Dark Side was a matter of necessity more than malice. Only the strong and powerful could thrive in this new, harsh world.”

She turned to the mural. “It wasn’t until after the Nymphojinn were long gone that I discovered this mural and its prophecy in my world. If I had found this just a few years earlier….well, maybe I wouldn’t be so evil, now would I?”

She turned back to Faith. “Then you and YOUR Coven showed up in _my_ universe and, well, the rest is history.”

“…You really _have_ been trying to save the world.” Faith said.

“And only the Dark Side can give me the power to do it.” Evil Faith said. “Join me, Faith. Help me with my mission. Together, we can find the prophesized hero and raise an army for them to lead into battle!”

“…No.” Faith replied. “There is a price to be paid for joining the Dark Side. And that price is _never_ worth it. I would rather die than allow myself to become as corrupt and twisted as you.”

“Fool.” Evil Faith hissed. “Is corruption not preferable to destruction?”

“I thank you for telling me what we’re up against.” Faith said as she picked up her notebook and stuffed it into her bag. “But _my_ Coven and I will find a way to defeat the Nymphojinn _without_ selling our souls.”

“Very well, then.” Evil Faith said. “But heed this - if you, your Coven, or _anyone else_ tries to stand in my way-“

“You’ll destroy us? Noted.” Faith said as she turned down the tunnel and walked away. Evil Faith just stood there, listening to her counterpart’s footsteps echo off the rock walls, growing fainter as she walked further away, until they could no longer be heard at all.

The evil witch turned toward the mural and stared down the eyes of the Nymphojinn. They stared back, with nowhere near the same amount of intensity. They almost seem bored, watching the city below them burn. Like razing an entire kingdom to the ground was just another Tuesday afternoon for them.

Evil Faith remembered the day the Nymphojinn cam to her Earth. Back when she was just…Faith. The Coven tried to stand against them - to save the day like they always did. But they failed. They just weren’t strong enough.

This Earth’s Coven wasn’t strong enough either.

“Guess it’s up to me, then…” Evil Faith said to herself as she pulled out her tele-crystal. She gave the eyes one last hateful glare. “This time, I WILL beat you. I promise.”

And in a flash of dark magic, she disappeared. The chamber was now empty of both Faiths. The flames in the braziers near the mural began to die out, casting the chamber in shadow. The only sources of light that remained were the irises of the eyes, faintly twinkling in the dark, like distant stars that you can only see on a clear night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember when I said that the Coming Darkness wasn't a crossover and was instead 100% Monster Prom?
> 
> PSYCHE!!! It was secretly another Huniepop Crossover the whole time! You were all tricked, and that's my treat! Happy Halloween, bitches!
> 
> (Yes, I know it's November, shut up.)


End file.
